Broken Bones and Frozen Tears
by xxAlicexSamxx
Summary: A random Rise of the Guardians story I wrote a while ago. I had some random female character in there and I just changed it to Elsa. I figured it would work better. Anyway Pitch wants revenge and uses Jack to get it. Warnings for violence, torture, and language in later chapters.


**Again warnings for torture and violence**

When Jack woke up all he saw was darkness. His hands, feet, neck, and waist were strapped down to a table and Jack could feel the fabric of a blindfold around his eyes. He gave a gentle tug, testing his restraints, only to find they weren't going to give. Somewhere nearby a door opened and Jack could feel a rush of warm air on his bare torso. He heard the gentle click of boots as someone made their way over to him.

"Hello Jack" a familiar voice hissed in his ear.

"Pitch!" Jack growled tugging on his restraints.

"How are you finding your accommodations?" Pitch asked.

"What do you want?" Jack asked.

"I already have what I want. You" Pitch said.

"What do you want with me?" Jack asked.

"I want revenge. I want you to feel the pain I feel, if not more. But, most of all I want to send you back to the guardians broken and hopeless" Pitch hissed.

"They'll find me. Just you wait and see. They'll be here any minute" Jack said.

"I doubt that. My nightmares will be keeping them busy for a while. And it will take them a long while to find my new hideout. No, Jack you're mine for a long time. I can't wait to hear your scream" Pitch whispered in his ear.

The sound of Pitch's boots retreating filled his ears. The words of the Nightmare King were ringing in Jack's mind. The guardians would find him in time. Jack knew that. Elsa probably had the guardians looking everywhere by now. Jack smiled at the thought of her searching every nook and cranny looking for him. Jack was left to his thoughts for a few minutes when he heard the door open again. He felt Pitch's hand tangle in his hair. He slammed Jack's head against the table, hard. Jack let out a short cry of pain, earning him a slap across the face. Pitch moved away from him and over to a table nearby.

Then Jack heard the unmistakable sound of a match lighting up. Jack Frost could stand a lot of things but, fire was not one of them. He could stand sitting next to fires but, not too close. Being a winter spirit had taught him that heat and cold don't mix. Jack tried to squirm away when he felt the uncomfortable warmth of the match come closer to his frosty skin. Jack couldn't contain the scream that escaped his lips when he flame came in contact with his skin. The white hot pain coursed up his entire arm, shaking him to the core. Within seconds another match was pressed against the tender skin of Jack's arm. For almost an hour this continued until Pitch left Jack to himself, a sobbing wreck.

Alone in the dark Jack felt the heat of his burned skin, smelled the sickening smell of burnt flesh. At some point he must've have lost consciousness as the next feeling Jack had was ice cold water being poured on his face. Coughing and sputtering Jack was brought back to reality. Jack sucked in a breath only to find a cloth was laying on his face.

"Wha?" he began.

Another bucket of water was dumped over his face. Jack tugged against his bonds. He couldn't breathe. Water was filling his lungs and he was powerless to do anything about it. The cloth constricted around his face making the fight for oxygen that much harder. Finally after an eternity Jack sucked in air gasping. He was left shaking in terror. It felt like drowning all over again.

"Did you enjoy that Jack? I figured what better way to make you comfortable than forcing you to feel your greatest fears. Tell me which one scares you more fire or water?" Pitch asked.

Jack hitched in another breath sobbing. He was in shock. Pitch violently slapped the young winter spirit across the face eliciting a yelp.

"Answer me!" Pitch growled.

"Water" Jack sobbed.

"Ah, I thought so. You can rest easy tonight. I have other more pressing matters to attend to. But, trust me Jack tomorrow the fun begins" Pitch laughed.

Jack heard his footsteps retreating. At the door Pitch formed a small ball of nightmare sand and carelessly threw it over his shoulder.

"Sweet dreams Jack" he sneered.

The last thing Jack heard was the door closing as he fell into a restless sleep.


End file.
